User talk:Smorekingxg456
Hi Smorekingxg456 -- we are excited to have CD-i wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Masterman Hello Smoreking. Masterman What's the matter? K. I'm gettin the DYK template now Masterman What's the matter? Sure. Ive got internet powahs! aka wikipedia XD Masterman What's the matter? U knew i was gonna say ive got internet powahs? BTW i need to know how to make a template.Masterman What's the matter? They deleted it from the main page!!!!!!!!11111111oneone! Masterman What's the matter? I suck. Masterman What's the matter? LOLZ! Ima adding mah template! Masterman What's the matter? It's added. not to the main page though. yet. Masterman What's the matter? Sapphire. It's my fav. Why do u ask? Masterman What's the matter? I can't see! *0* I can't see my sig! Masterman What's the matter? LOL! Masterman What's the matter? I'm gonna dance! (Hip-hop music goes on.) (breakdances for an hour) Well I guess'll do admin stuff. Masterman What's the matter? I LOLd at ur smore pic. Masterman What's the matter? Nice touch. Masterman What's the matter? Baltro LOL @ Newest Articles CD-i Stale Pages CD-i CD-i wiki [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 00:48, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the admin rights. Remind me of the cycle of rights? Isn't it like sysop - admin - bureacrat Ike - something? ;D I'd like to know where I already stand on that ladder if you don't mind. -goes to upload images and make templates- [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 00:52, 2 November 2008 (UTC) o.o BNK just told me that :Bureacrats Ikes (or however the hell it's spelled; let's just change it to Ike.) can delete and protect pages; ban all user types; and grant admin powers. :Syops (I pronounce it sigh-SAWP) can delete and protect pages; ban only regular users (?); and cannot grant admin powers (?) :Admins can only protect and delete pages. is that correct? and thanks for the.. 'sort of' promotion to sysop. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:48, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I'm gonna dance! (Hip-hop music goes on.) (breakdances for an hour) Well I guess'll do admin stuff. Masterman What's the matter? I LOLd at ur smore pic. Masterman What's the matter? Nice touch. Masterman What's the matter? I don't hate your signature. It's just.. very large. Anyways, I submitted a request for a Gone With the Wind wikia. I did it last night, and now it's early morning. How long did it take to get yours approved? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 14:40, 2 November 2008 (UTC) LOL. Mah boi. Nice. And I wonder what's taking so longer. Probably nobody on to acent my request. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 14:50, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Proposal No, I'm not proposing. But I am suggesting something. Let's change bueracrat to Ike. I mean, come on. "You're not supposed to be so cheap, Ike!". It's a no-brainer. Bueracrats: All powerful. Ike: Cheap. It's perfect. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 14:47, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure we're allowed. Masterman What's the matter? Don't worry. -goes to do something really fast- [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 14:54, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Uhh. Somehow I just messed up the widgets. I managed to slash them all. o.o Anyways, look at your user page. ;D [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 15:02, 2 November 2008 (UTC) BNK For some reason, I don't have the option to delete or protect pages. :( Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:29, 2 November 2008 (UTC) No I don't see it. :( Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:34, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry SmoreKing. I don't much about CD-i. I can try and research about it or something, but not at the moment. MarioGalaxy {talk} 01:38, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Ok thank you. :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:39, 2 November 2008 (UTC) OH DEAR! MY CAKES WILL BURN!!! *pelvic thrust* Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:46, 2 November 2008 (UTC) u stole my explodin vandals thing! Masterman What's the matter? Let's see how u like it! Pwnage! Masterman What's the matter? Yep. Masterman What's the matter? Change it to 1 cake. Can u add an image of the cover to the article i just created? Masterman What's the matter? Thnx. Masterman What's the matter? It's pwnage. Masterman What's the matter? U still on? Masterman What's the matter? Good. U like my userpage? Masterman What's the matter? Hello? Masterman What's the matter? I don't even know how to upload an image. Masterman What's the matter? In english? Masterman What's the matter? I tried that and it didn't work. I edited the welcome template. Masterman What's the matter? U there? Masterman What's the matter? It just deletes the destination in the first box. Masterman What's the matter? NVM. I found the NEW! Add images button. I was clicking upload image. Let me try it out. I'll message u when i get a pic. Masterman What's the matter? It won't work! it does nothin Masterman What's the matter? I was just tryin to see if it worked. WAM! it just hit me! do i put the website it's on or my documents? Masterman What's the matter? It still won't work! i hate my computer. Masterman What's the matter? Where are u? Masterman What's the matter? Wait. It appears on ur page? Masterman What's the matter? That's the prob. it won't freakin appear! Masterman What's the matter? Can i put up featured media? I know a great one. Masterman What's the matter? I put up the featured media. check it out. Masterman What's the matter? *Pikachu:Hey! no one's payin attention to me any more! *Weegee:Now u know hw weegee feels! Masterman What's the matter? LOL! snake's a cat person! Masterman What's the matter? LOLZ! Masterman What's the matter? Are you, MM, and Baltro the only other users here? Cheezperson {talk} ' 16:12, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Wow, I'm a sysop! Now I'm gonna block all of you! : ) 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 16:14, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Bureaucrats can't be banned? I didn't know that! Yeah, I saw it, and my username made a cameo! Cheezperson {talk} ' 16:16, 2 November 2008 (UTC) November 10th, huh? is that the day when the world ends and we all go BOOM? 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 16:22, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Haha your birthday is on a Monday! No wild smore parties 4 u! Cheezperson {talk} ' 16:26, 2 November 2008 (UTC) You ge a day off, and I don't?!? So you do get a wild smore party. If i knew where you lived, I'd crash it and make a wild cheez party! 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 16:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I know i know u do. Masterman What's the matter? redirect loop dont do that. --Uberfuzzy 17:36, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :Yeah I got bored and then I couldn't figure out how to delete it...sorry... Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456|''' Nov. 10th',]] 17:37, 2 November 2008 (UTC) sry. was watchin Mythbusters bu im back. Masterman What's the matter? k OK. Masterman What's the matter? Did you leave? Masterman What's the matter? OK. You ever watch Brawl Taunts and Brawl Taunts 2? Masterman What's the matter? Did you go to another wikia? Masterman What's the matter? Slippy: Hey, hey guys! Why wasnt I included in SSBB? huh, huh, huh?! Fox and Wolf: Isnt it obvious?! Masterman What's the matter? HAI It's-a me, Xtrme! Xtrme I Ain't afraid of no ghosts! 19:16, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Pirates I'm guessing that this is a pirate-favoring wiki. 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 21:06, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :You blocked me!?! How could you... Which rights did you take away from me? Cheezperson {talk} ' 21:10, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::Haha. I've never been blocked b4. It's too bad it was while I was gone, I'm kinda curious to know what it's like. 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 21:17, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :::I can't believe I'm saying this, but AGAIN!!! I'll try to block myself. Remember, I'm just curious, not crazy O_o Cheezperson {talk} ' 21:20, 2 November 2008 (UTC) That was fun, I guess. I thought everything would look like it was a protected page. 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 21:24, 2 November 2008 (UTC) You dare bring light to my lair! YOU MUST eat lotsa spaghetti! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:55, 2 November 2008 (UTC) O_o That's alot of pr0n! xD MAH BOIIIII!!! :Is that Kirby I see in the last one? Cheezperson {talk} ' 23:22, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, you mean the one that I saw you at last nite O.o 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 23:27, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :::Is that where your wild smore cheez party is gonna be? Cheezperson {talk} ' 23:34, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Blast, foiled again! I'm gonna focus on my game now, so I'll be on wifi in about 15 minutes. 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 23:39, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Dude, That hassel guy u gave a welcome template to is a vandal!!!!!!!11111111oneone!!!!! not good. Masterman What's the matter? LOLZ. I blocked myself for 10 seconds. Masterman What's the matter? Hey SK! I'm going on, so yeah! Cheezperson {talk} ' 00:08, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :Are you ready? 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 00:11, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Yay! I am a Sysop! CAFINATOR ''Indeed'' 00:04, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :LOL *clears throat* SmoreKing... I'm going to eat you for dinner... NAO!!! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:12, 3 November 2008 (UTC) EPIC Those few matches were awesome! I hope we can do this next weekend. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:36, 3 November 2008 (UTC)